


One Week

by LithiumDoll



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You ever think we're gonna be that happy?"<br/>"Yeah... just not together."</i><br/>- Deeks & Kensi, Tin Soldiers</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Diya for the beta!


End file.
